Жесткий диск
Песня протагониста Меттатона,которая называется "Жесткий диск". Русская версия Детка, вот моя любовь, посмотри: Сердце бьет бит, это мой винт. Твою душу вижу в свете огней: Мы в финале, и я танцую с ней. Детка, от гламура сам я не свой, Будто дернул кто сзади тумблер мой. Моя камера поймала стоп-кадр, И застыла ты, будто сейв-файл. Об этом даже Дримурр не мечтал - Бьет неон: «Меттатон»! На рекламу не уйдем, детка! Прости, но это все я не со зла... Ставки – вверх! Жги огнем! На рекорд уже идет рейтинг! О, как отважен ты, мой друг! По-твоему, в какой живем мы век? Здесь смелость глупостью зовут. Не будь наивным, глупый человек! Детка, вот моя любовь, посмотри: Сердце бьет бит, это мой винт. Твою душу вижу в свете огней: Мы в финале, и я танцую с ней. Детка, от гламура сам я не свой, Будто дернул кто сзади тумблер мой. Моя камера поймала стоп-кадр, И застыла ты, будто сейв-файл. Посмотрите на меня: Очевидна стать моя! Я кумир для всех подряд - Всем им дам, чего хотят! Я звезда! И нет мне равных! Мое лицо – на всех экранах! И руки можно потерять, Когда в ногах такая стать! Кто сияет, тот и прав! Воплощение гламура я! В подземелье ты попав, Думала, что победишь меня? Детка, вот моя любовь, посмотри: Сердце бьет бит, это мой винт. Твою душу вижу в свете огней: Мы в финале, и я танцую с ней. Детка, от гламура сам я не свой, Будто дернул кто сзади тумблер мой. Моя камера поймала стоп-кадр, И застыла ты, будто сейв-файл. Сердце бьет бит, это мой винт. Сердце бьет бит, это мой винт. Сердце бьет бит, это мой винт. Сердце бьет бит, это мой винт. Оригинал Darling, I can show you where my love hides it’s a heart beat on a hard drive Yeah, I’m dancing with your soul in my sights it’s a showdown in the spotlight Honey, glamour’s got me out of my mind like a kill switch on my backside And the camera’s got you frozen in time like a save state in a game file I’m dreaming like no Dreemurr ever could There’s my name! Up in lights! Fifteen minutes won’t suffice, baby! I’m sorry but it’s for the greater good Raise the stakes! Pick a fight! And these ratings might ignite, baby! You got a lot of nerve my friend What day and age you think we’re living in? You’ve got a lot to learn human Did you really think the doc was in? Darling I can show you where my love hides it’s a heart beat on a hard drive Yeah I’m dancing with your soul in my sights it’s a showdown in the spotlight Honey glamour’s got me out of my mind like a kill switch on my backside And the camera’s got you frozen in time like a save state in a game file Electric personality Persona fabulosity With romance, bloodshed, and intrigue! Give the people what they need! A star! For humanity! My face! on a million screens! Now turn your heel but don’t you flee Who needs arms with legs like these? Get a load of my sequins Strut my stuff, you know I’m glammorin' You’re gonna go to the dungeon Do you really think that I won’t win? Darling I can show you where my love hides it’s a heart beat on a hard drive Yeah I’m dancing with your soul in my sights it’s a showdown in the spotlight Honey glamour’s got me out of my mind like a kill switch on my backside And the cameras got you frozen in time like a save state in a game file it’s a heart beat on a hard drive it’s a heart beat on a hard drive it’s a heart beat on a hard drive it’s a heart beat on a hard drive.